fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure All Stars Forever
is a crossover season of Cure Believe's two fan seasons, Pure Mirage Pretty Cure! and Shooting Star Pretty Cure☆. It will begin airing February 5, 2017, replacing Shooting Star Pretty Cure☆ in its initial timeslot. Plot One mysterious day, a villain tells the Shooting Star Pretty Cures about what will happen to the solar system - it will be destroyed! The girls are horrified by this, and decide to find some more partners. The news arrives to the Pure Mirage Pretty Cures as well, and then the groups both meet. They decide to team up to become the Pretty Cure All Stars Forever! These All Stars will do whatever it takes to keep the villains from destroying anything! Cures Pure Mirage Pretty Cure - When she meets Ko and others, she doesn't believe the fact they are Pretty Cure, but when an attack starts, she learns it was true. Her Pretty Cure identity is Cure Blossom Mirage and her theme color is scarlet. - After Cherry and Ko make the first attack on the villains, Daisy and the others try to join in on the action, but sees they are doing fine. Her Pretty Cure identity is Cure Marine Mirage and her theme color is navy blue. - When she met Ko, she tried to stay quiet, but noticed Ko wanted to start a conversation with her. She meets the others afterwards, but tries to stay shy. Her Pretty Cure identity is Cure Sunshine Mirage and her theme color is dark yellow. - Although she is still upset about her kingdom's loss, everyone is always there to cheer her up. This sometimes affect how she performs in battle. Her Pretty Cure identity is Cure Moonlight Mirage and her theme colors are silver and dark purple. - Still seeming mysterious in front of the Shooting Star Pretty Cure, she learns how to seem more friendly. Her Pretty Cure identity is Cure Nature Mirage and her theme color is dark green. - She is the youngest, but she is always finding the bright side to every situation. She tries to help in battle, but sometimes it doesn't help. Her Pretty Cure identity is Cure Earth Mirage and her theme color is orange. Shooting Star Pretty Cure☆ - She thought she was the only Pretty Cure, along with Hibana and Megumi, but when meeting Cherry for the first time, she easily went along well with her. Her Pretty Cure identity is Cure Comet and her theme color is pink. - She believed she was nearly the same as Cherry when they learned their similarities, but when Hibana met the others, she became good friends with them, just like she did with Ko and Megumi. Her Pretty Cure identity is Cure Meteor and her theme color is light orange. - As she is around the Mirage Cures' ages and she likes to get along with people, she was quick about making new Pretty Cure friends. Her Pretty Cure identity is Cure Asteroid and her theme color is black. Mascots Pure Mirage Pretty Cure Soon! Shooting Star Pretty Cure☆ Soon! Villains Soon! Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Pure Mirage Pretty Cure! Category:Shooting Star Pretty Cure☆ Category:User: Cure Believe